Siga Sua Vida
by Tamie Honda
Summary: Outra das fics traduzidas do espanhol, titulo original Sigue tu vida, Bom é uma hitória de amor e ódio entre Severo e Mione, só lendo pra saber!


SIGA SUA VIDA  
  
Três metros de pergaminho. Foi como tentou demonstrar algo, como tentou demonstrar que tem o direito de estar nesta escola embora seja filha de trouxas.  
  
Ela não quer ver que após sete anos todos nós estamos convencidos que ninguém merece mais estar aqui do que ela.  
  
Eu faço um esforço para tentar ler algo do pergaminho, mas eu não consigo. Eu passei sete anos colocando as notas mais altas em todos seus trabalhos sem ao menos lê-los. Sei que é perfeito, porque ela é própria perfeita, horrivelmente perfeita.  
  
Sei que muitos outros professores fazem o mesmo, mas para eles é a preguiça de ler sua letra pequena e apertada. Para o mim, a única razão é que eu não quero ver as letras do Lily em suas palavras. Porque tem ser tão odiosamente igual a ela? Sei que é impossível, que cada um tem sua própria letra, mas eu estou certo que Hermione Granger tem exatamente a mesma letra que Lily Evans. E eu SEI que não sou o único que prestou atenção.  
  
Quando eu a vi pela primeira vez eu tive que piscar muito. Tais gestos, tais características, a mesma figura. A única diferença era a cor dos olhos e do cabelo. Mas este era revoltado e ondulado, como o de Lily quando era nova. Era como uma brincadeira de mau gosto, como se alguém tivesse feito mesmo um clone mudando alguns detalhes insignificantes com a esperança de que ninguém desse conta.  
  
Correu dando plenos saltos até a mesa da Grifinória, como a vinte anos atrás Lily tinha feito. E como a vinte anos atrás, franzi o rosto, desejando o impossível: que ela fosse para a casa que eu estava condenado.  
  
Mais logo, que Potter assentou a seu lado. Como vinte anos atrás. Quase tinha me esquecido de seu pai. Quase. E se ele observa-se os olhares que lhe lacei aquela noite, não acredito que ele relacionasse com o anjo assentado a seu lado...Muito metido... Como seu pai, e como seu pai, odiei- lhe, por conseguir facilmente o que eu não conseguia. O caso é que ao ver Lily e James na mesa da Grifinória, eu procurei o Black. E o encontrei quase no fim da seleção. Um por de olhos claros furou aos outros dois como um olhar. Então eu percebi que a história estava se repetindo e eu procurei a mim mesmo. Por toda mesa da Sonserina e eu encontrei a Remus: loiro, dos olhos tristes. Mas solitário e aterrorizado. Cheio de problemas... Remus escondia um monstro. Draco se esconde atrás de um monstro. Achei que tinha reconhecido Pedro na mesa da Grifinória... Eu tenho que reconhecer que eu sempre odiei aquele pequeno rato, e o pobre de Neville pagou a todas as frustrações que Pedro se livrou. E a verdade é que eu não lamento. Neville é um grande mago, e tem demonstrado... Será um auror magnífico, muito melhor que seu pai... E que embora seja pequena parte, isto se deve mim também...  
  
Eu procurei na mesa da Lufa-Lufa e na da Corvinal, mas logicamente, eu não estava lá.  
  
-Severus -disse a Alvo, pondo uma mão no meu ombro-você está bem? Está muito pálido.  
  
E então eu entendi onde eu estava: Aqui mesmo. Em meu assento de professor, de longe, observando tudo, com possibilidade de mudar tudo desta vez: de longe.  
  
Os acontecimentos me sobrepuseram. Eu não pude me vingar de James através de seu filho, nem fui eu quem guiou o filho do Lily. Seguiu seu próprio caminho comigo ou sem. Em tempos me odiava, em tempos me admirava, e o resto do tempo simplesmente me ignorava. Perdeu e recuperou as amizades, aprendeu a não julgar pela casa em estavam. Descobriu o amor e a desilusão. Descobriu o valor verdadeiro daquelas pessoas que o cercavam. O valor de sua família adotiva, os Weasley. O valor dos companheiros e dos inimigos, a importância de permanecer leal aos mesmos... em uma palavra: cresceu. E não necessitou de mim para isto.  
  
E, QUASE todos eles... Mostraram-me ação pós ação que não são clones daqueles que eu acreditava. Talvez Harry não seja um reflexo de James, talvez seja a influência de Hermione, mas o menino já tem demonstrado pra mim e ao mundo que não é cópia ninguém. Ronald... não é Sirius Black... apesar de seu caráter de um amigo necessário uma sustentação constante, e confiado que nunca cairá nos erros de seu predecessor... e tem uma forte família depois de tudo.  
  
Longbotton... foi uma verdadeira surpresa. Não é Pedro, nunca será. Eu não sabia da traição de Peter quando lhes associei, e lhe vi tão desvaido... Mas Neville... demonstrou porque é um Grifinório, tanto quanto ao apoio constante a seus companheiros como no campo de batalha. Poderia os trair.  
  
Draco... meu jovem aluno preferido. é meu favorito, se, e me envergonha dizer. Talvez antes sim, quando não havia me dado conta que ao contrário de Remus, pode escolher não ser um monstro. Está certo que o perigo será muito grande para ele, mas ele tem a possibilidade de escolher... e até agora tem escolhido bem. Sim. Eu sou orgulhoso dele.  
  
Hermione... é a exceção. Não consigo encontrar nenhuma diferença. Nada. Eu continuo vendo nela a imagem de Lily. E isto me faz odiar ao quero outro, a seu filho. Porque é ele, porque tem seus olhos. E porque ela, a outra e é dele. Porque lhe quis desde o primeiro momento. Como Lily amou James.  
  
E ele, tonto cego presunçoso não a vê. Presta atenção às fotos de sua mãe... mas não vê a igualdade. Copia os deveres de sua amiga, mas não distingue as letras das cartas. Vê que... adora seu rosto, os gestos da menina, mas não identifica nelas a mulher. Embora quis, nunca suspeitou que algo... jamais poderia o fazer.  
  
Sobre o pergaminho, eu seco bruscamente as lágrimas ao ouvir três toques suaves e educados na porta de meu escritório. Sussurro tênue "Entre" e eu agradeço que o escritório esteja escuro.  
  
-Professor Snape, cenhos, a professora McGonagall me enviou para dizer-lhe que um grupo de Sonserinos do quarto ano atacou um Grifinório do terceiro e...  
  
Sua voz é suave e sedosa, conservava o tom de sabe-tudo de sua infância, mas sua atitude mudou. Como a Lily.  
  
E está horrivelmente responsável... por que eu votei sim na sua eleição para Monitora-Chefe? Talvez porque eu queria saber até que ponto ela era tão similar a Lily. Ou porque ansiava os momentos como este em que ela entra em meu escritório para me dizer alguma travessura de meus selvagens Sonserinos. Talvez, desejo ter Lily perto outra vez. Para poder sentir seu aroma. Outra vez.  
  
Por que se calou? Eu sinto que ela está olhando pra mim, mas não estou seguro de que ela possa me ler por dentro. O Lily lia minha alma em um único olhar, sabia o que eu sentia melhor do que eu mesmo. Mas esta jovem não é Lily, não pode ser ela. Não é justo. E assim mesmo eu não ouso lê olhar. Eu temo que o contato de seus olhos escuros me domine e me consumam, como fizeram os olhos do Lily. Feriram-me mais profundamente que os do Potter.  
  
Que ilusão. Eu pensava que era aquele o verde tão sobrenatural dos olhos de Lily que me dominou. Mas agora sei que não é assim. Ela também controla a mim num único levantar de rosto.  
  
Lentamente, covardemente, eu levanto para a vista do pergaminho borrado e encontro com um leão pequeno da Grifinória nas vertes preta. Camisa e gravata embaixo.Cabelo castanho com aspecto sedoso. Comprido liso amarrado na nuca, quase avermelhado e espeço, ironicamente muito espeço. Eu umedeço os lábios que subitamente estão secos, ao ver os dela. De aspecto macios, rosados, tão apetitosos. Que nunca haviam sido maquiados. Ao sentir meu olhar lá, ela também umedece os lábios...tornando-os mais apreciosos... oh, deus, como se já não tivesse bastante problemas...  
  
Reunindo toda minha força de vontade, eu fecho os olhos. E quando os abro de novo me encontro com os dela, que me olham assombrados.  
  
-Esta bem, Professor?-ela consegue dizer, com um fio de voz.  
  
-Sim... -murmurei.  
  
-É...este é o meu trabalho?  
  
-Sim.  
  
- Já o leu? - No. - Eu devo refazê-lo? - No. Não entende. Como eu vou qualificar seu trabalho se ele está ilegível? Sem duvida peguei minha pena com tinta vermelha coloquei a letra A na parte de cima do se trabalho. Depois no meu caderno.  
  
Olho nos seus olhos outra vez. Cheio de lágrimas...por que?  
  
-mas... isto... -Isto é o que eu faço desde o momento que você entrou nesta escola há sete anos atrás. E eu sou não o único.-Expliquei, o tranqüilizador possível, com meu melhor sorriso.  
  
Mas algo em seu rosto se rompe. Como se meu sorriso a aterrorizasse, como se minhas palavras lhe dessem medo. Eu sinto como se seu coração se quebrasse. Como é possível que lhe fizessem tanto dano demonstrar lhe a confiança que os professores e eu tenho nela? Meu Deus... o que eu faço agora? Sei que minha voz, com essa tendência arrastar as palavras, não é muito tranqüilizadora... mas agora não quero assusta-la! E meu sorriso... foi o sorriso, seguro. Eu não quero nem imaginar com que atrocidades parecia meu sorriso, o sorriso de um Sonserino...  
  
No... No... por favor...  
  
-Eu... pensei que... que gostava... que era boa na sala...  
  
Hermione chorava. Agora eu compreendo o porque. Ela não sabia! Pensou que era favoritismo, não acreditava que conseguiria tirar notas tão altas... pelo menos não foi meu sorriso. Sempre soube que ela não era como os outros Grifinórios, porque a Lily também não era.  
  
-Mas se... - tentei explicar-lhe, mas ela deixou a nota que teve em cima da minha mesa. Duvida que um segundo e deixam o corredor. Deixando pra trás a fita dourada que prendia seu cabelo.  
  
Eu sinto deveria ir atrás dela explicar-lhe. De explicar-me. Ser doce com ela. Tratando da importância de seus problemas...  
  
(nãofaznenhumadiferençanãofaznenhumadiferençanãofaznenhumadiferençanão...).  
  
Oh cale-se! Isto foi um erro. Palavras mal escolhidas. Não quis fazer nada de ruim a ela.  
  
(sabetudointragavelsabetudointragavelsabetudointragavelsabetudointragavel)  
  
Eu compreendo que me odeie. Eu odeio-me também. Mas nesse momento, nem a Casa dos Gritos, ninguém poderia nem me tranqüiliza. Muito menos a mulher que eu sempre quis, no corpo de uma menina de treze anos.  
  
Algo reteve me na minha cadeira. Talvez é a certeza da rejeição. Fui obrigado a ficar sentado. Observando, sem toca-la, a vista da professor McGonagall.  
  
Se eu for atrás dela eu a alcançaria. E então eu lhe darei minha alma enrolada em uma fita dourada, como um presente de Natal. Eu fugi de Lily durante dez anos para não cair na armadilha de seus olhos. E eu sinto que se desta vez eu for atrás dela, outro Potter levará minha alma no corpo de uma mulher. Eu não sou estou disposto a isto.  
  
E foi a lembrança de Lily que me impulsava para me levantar. Eu fugi dela dez anos, e quando eu cansei de correr, era muito tarde. Eu não permitirei que isto aconteça a Hermione. Não deixarei que ela desapareça da minha vida sem começar ouvir as palavras que ela sabe estão lá. Que ela necessita ouvir.  
  
Eu assino a nota (desta vez com escrita firme), recolho a fita dourada que enfatiza em cima da mesa, sentindo que meus derretiam como manteiga.  
  
Eu alcanço a metade do corredor de transformações. Eu acredito tenha parado lá ao perceber que não tinha a nota. Ou talvez quando observou que seu rosto estava afogado em lágrimas.  
  
Eu toco suavemente em seu ombro e ela se assusta. Passa a mão nos olhos e fica olhando meus pés. Eu separo seus sedosos e úmidos cachos castanhos de seu rosto suavemente e tratou de sorrir.  
  
- você esqueceu-se disto - ela recolheu a nota de McGonagall de minha mão, rasgando a com as pontas dos dedos. Eu estremeci. Passou outra vez as mãos nos olhos se virou para entrar na sala.  
  
Seu cabelo castanho me golpeou lisamente como um reflexo do pesado e incontrolável que foi um.  
  
Sem poder evitar, eu estico as mãos prendo-os.  
  
(suavementesuavementesuavemente)  
  
Com a fita dourada, em um gesto muito atipicamente paternal.  
  
Ela ficou paralisada por alguns segundos até que eu terminasse. Lentamente ela se vira e me olha fixamente através de seu olhos úmidos.  
  
-Obri... obrigada... -.-titubeia. Só... só Harry faz isto... toca meu cabelo... os outros não ousam... acham que se toca-lo talvez ele volte ao seu estado selvagem de antes. Só Harry confia... só Harry... A tristeza se vai. Sorrio. Pior para eles que não sabem o que estão perdendo. (E não obstante sabem. Tornou-se a confundir, pequeno crente. Ela já tinha visto a nota na sua presença. De nada serve que você lhe dá fragmentos dos ingredientes inflama a alma. Ela se levará a mansão, e protegerá a seu filho... um outro maldito Potter para este meu mundo...).  
  
Cala-te!  
  
Meu rosto se contraía sobre a sua vista. Certamente eu pareço um menino. Um menino assustado e tímido. A esfera gorda que o Lily conheceu, esta outra vez aqui, ante a segunda dona da sua alma.  
  
Por favor, vá te, entre na sala afaste-se de mim antes que esteja tarde.  
  
Mas ela não se vai. Continua lendo a mim com seus olhos dos castanhos.  
  
-Professor... porque não lê meus trabalhos? São muito aborrecedores?  
  
- Não, eu sou certo que são muito bons, Minerva está muito orgulhosa de seus trabalhos.  
  
- Então... porque não os lê?  
  
- Não... Eu não posso...  
  
Ela titubeia. Algo intui algo muito pessoal atrás dessa incapacidade. Mas necessita sabê-la. Sabe que tem direito de saber.  
  
- Porque lhes põe sempre a nota máxima?  
  
-Eu não sei. Eu suponho que sinto que é o que você merece.  
  
- não pode saber se não os ler, professor.  
  
- Porque se preocupa tanto com eu os leia?-subitamente fiquei chateado.Porque você não pode o aceitar sem mais? Porque você me obriga a falar - você sabe que aquela é a nota que você merece, então... qual é o maldito problema?  
  
Ela se cala por alguns segundos, e finalmente olha firmemente nos olhos, com uma sinceridade insuportável. - Por algum tempo eu briguei com Ron... - Que novidade!-grunhiu, irônico.Não sei porque eu me sinto culpado com este... menino quando eu sempre soube que era meu inimigo verdadeiro.  
  
-... Fiquei irritada com Ron porque disse que não lia meus trabalhos. Que poderia chamar lhe de... bom, isso poderia insultar-lhe, e você não ligaria.  
  
Olhe, por uma vez que o cabeção falou algo certo...  
  
-Está absolutamente certo. Mas você nunca você faria algo assim verdade?  
  
Ela olha pra baixo.Sei que gostaria de gritar, de poder me insultar e seguir com o consciência limpa, como os outros dois. Que gostaria de ser rebelde, mas também sei que não pode. Ela é o sentido comum da equipe. Sem ela, Potter. E todos nós estaríamos perdidos.  
  
(Que de todos nós nenhum presta... sabemos muito bem que ela é única faz por ele... assuma Severus! Ela jamais será sua, como a outra não também não foi... Nunca. Nunca. Nuncanuncanuncanuncanunca...).  
  
Estamos calados, olhando chão. Eu acredito que que ela deveria estar a muito tempo na sua sala. E se não me engano, Corvinals e Grifinórios do segundo ano estarão comemorando minha morte. O malvado professor Snape nunca chega tarde na sua sala.  
  
- Severus... meu nome. Em seus lábios. Música - porque você chora em meus trabalhos?  
  
Abaixei os olhos até suas mãos e pegando um daqueles tesouros dourados entre as minhas, grandes e pálidas.  
  
- Porque... você tem a mesma letra de Lily.-falou quase inaudível.  
  
Levantei meus olhos de suas mãos e a olhei nos olhos.  
  
- você não pôde esquece-la - murmurou suavemente- você ainda a quer.  
  
- como esquecer da outra metade do seu alma? Entretanto com Potter, vou ver se posso.  
  
Minhas lagrimas caem em sua mão.  
  
Permanece calada, pensando, relembrando minhas palavras, como sete anos atrás, ao resolver o enigma que minha mente lhe propôs a dela, consciente ou o inconscientemente. Não mais por muito tempo.  
  
Ela solta sua mão úmida da minha e me acaricia suavemente minha bochecha.  
  
-Siga a sua vida, Severus. Tudo a fizeram. Você é jovem. Você pode encontrar o amor, redescobrir ele. Você pode seguir adiante.  
  
- minha vida terminou o 31 de julho dos 79, quando ela disse que sim a James...  
  
- Severus...  
  
- me enterraram em 80, quando nasceu um menino de olhos verdes...  
  
- Severus, por favor...  
  
-Fui para o inferno em 81, quando morreu a única mulher a quem eu quis realmente em toda minha vida...  
  
- Severus... não...  
  
-... E... Eu ressuscitei há sete anos... quando VOCÊ chegou em minha vida.  
  
Hermione sorriu, complacida. Deixa cair mala e colocou a outra mão no rosto do professor. E lentamente se aproximou do professor.  
  
- Hermione... E te qu...-foi interrompido pelos lábios da menina, aquela que se apoderou de seus olhos.  
  
Muito, muito lentamente, eles se separaram.  
  
(E ela te deixará só. Você não vê? Está acontecendo de novo. É o que você merece fazer danos a ela.)  
  
Não é que esta vez é diferente. Será diferente.  
  
(Patético. Patético velho iludido. PATETICO).  
  
Você pode dizer como quiser, na língua que você quer, eu agora sei que é verdade.  
  
(pateticopateticopateticopatetico...).  
  
Enquanto a voz desaparecia na mente de Severus, a menina sorriu-lhe. Ele Sorriu também. Ela se virou e entrou na sala.  
  
Deixou pra trás sua infância, aquele estava vindo abaixo a sete anos. Agora é uma mulher. Deixa pra trás aquela vida do atormentada, a alma destruída de um homem a quem odiou durante anos, e a que agora aparece em seu furtou com um novo rosto. Uma luz radiante.  
  
Seguiram seu caminho.Seriam amigos. Talvez confidentes. Ou pode ser que cheguem ao grau de amantes. Eu acredito que não. Talvez encontra realmente algo melhor (pouco provável) ou se apaixone por outra (quase impossível). Mas continuam sendo amigos.  
  
E tudo será diferente esta vez.  
  
FIM 


End file.
